


Out of Breath, Out of Mind

by BeautyInChains



Series: Fem!Harringrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Feelings?, Fem!Harringrove, Female Characters, Kissing, Parties, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: "Girl like you, you’re used to getting what you want.”All eyes are on them, they’re putting on a good show. And Stevie can’t help herself, Billie makes her a little crazy. “I am,” Stevie says with a shrug, “So are you gonna give me what I want?”





	Out of Breath, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Just my first fem!harringrove drabble moving on over from Tumblr. For all the gay porn I write, I really need more lesbians in my life <3
> 
> Unbeta'd, con-crit/kudos/comments welcome!

Stevie’s heart is in her throat as the revolving green bottle slows before lurching to a halt. Billie’s smile is a slow, dangerous thing that starts at the corner of her mouth and ends in a twist of sharp teeth. Stevie’s face feels hot, cheeks burning as Tommy whoops and hollers. Her fingers curl into the hem of her little skirt suddenly all too aware of just how short it is. Billie scrubs her fingers through her mess of blonde curls.

“So, we doin’ this or what? Never pegged you for a pussy, Princess.”

“I’m _not_. Just figured I’d make you work for it,” Stevie replies in a rush of feigned confidence. Billie’s eyes light up, twinkle and dance at the prospect of a challenge. She licks at her lips, rolls her shoulders.

"Makes sense,” Billie drawls, “Girl like you, you’re used to getting what you want.”

All eyes are on them, they’re putting on a good show. And Stevie can’t help herself, Billie makes her a little crazy. “I am,” Stevie says with a shrug, “So are you gonna give me what I want?”

Billie’s grinning as she rises to her feet, closing the space between them. And she looks _good_. Really good in her low slung boyfriend jeans, striped halter crop, and denim jacket. Her belly looks so soft and smooth that Stevie finds herself wanting to kiss Billie there. Finds herself wanting to lick into her navel and mouth her way down. Stevie presses her knees together, a hot little pulse making itself known between her legs. She’s nearly panting by the time Billie’s in front of her.

Billie smells like cigarette smoke, cheap whisky, and some sort of dark, earthy perfume that makes Stevie’s head spin. And then Billie’s reaching out, stroking Stevie’s dark hair out of her face and sweeping it behind her ear; slipping to cup her jaw, to thumb at her gloss-tacky lips. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Billie murmurs, rough and low, “I’ll make it good for you.” And then Billie’s lips are on Stevie’s.

Billie’s lips are dry against Stevie’s own. Billie’s tongue teases at the seam of Stevie’s pretty mouth until she opens up. Billie’s tongue slips inside, seeking, curling around Stevie’s. Stevie makes a soft sound, feels Billie’s fingers tangle in her hair and pull, feels Billie give her tongue a hot suck before nipping at her bottom lip. Stevie shifts, the fabric of her panties pulling taut against her clit. If she wasn’t wet before, she is now.

Billie draws back slow, striking blue eyes lingering on Stevie’s face. Stevie is dumb with it, vision a blur, sticky lips parted and glistening with gloss and saliva. The catcalls sound very far away as Billie wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and gives an exaggerated bow. Stevie jumps as a gentle hand curls around her shoulder. Nancy. “You okay?” she asks.

Billie’s already back by the makeshift bar, whisky on the rocks in hand, condensation dripping down her fingers. Their eyes meet as Billie raises the glass to her lips. Her mouth is wet when she lowers it and Stevie finds herself desperately wanting to be the cause. Billie raises a brow, tips her head toward the bathroom.

“Yes,” Stevie says, “I’m fine.”


End file.
